HOY
by Shawan Krisvett
Summary: Lyserg huye de una relación pero aún años después esta lo persigue: ¿podrá seguir negando sus sentimientos? ... Te amo : Es todo lo que vine a escuchar... LxL un patetico intento de lemon


**ADVERTENCIA:**

_TODOS LOS FRAGMENTOS SIGUIENTES FUERON HECHOS POR MI. CUALQUIER ALTERACION EN EL COMPORTAMIENTO DEL LECTOR O EFECTO SECUNDARIO NO CAE -DADA LA ADVERTENCIA- BAJO MI RESPONSABILIDAD_

ATTE:

_**Shawan Krisvett**_

_(Si SK fuera mío a Ryu se lo habría comido un cocodrilo en la casa de Tao... así que no, lamentablemente aún no me lo regalan) _

* * *

**.:HOY:.**

**_Len x Lyserg_**

Lyserg volvía de la universidad, se había quedado hasta noche estudiando para un importante examen; de repente de paso por el Tower Bridge su vista se elevó y claramente pudo distinguir la sombra de su antiguo compañero de batalla –Len- sobre la punta del museo.

"_Vaya que he de estar cansado…_" Suspiró, más aquella ilusión le trajo buenos recuerdos; ¿hace cuanto que no veía a 'sus amigos'? cinco años o quizá más, sus ojos esmeralda se apagaron con el fantasma del pasado… desde aquél día jamás los volvió a visitar…

fb

"_Me gustas…_" Dijo Len con su mirada perdida en el reflejo que un ventanal producía del joven de ojos esmeralda; todos se habían reunido en el aeropuerto y tanto el chino como el inglés esperaban a sus transportes correspondientes en la sala de espera.

"_¿Qué?_" Respondió el otro confundido.

"_Acabo de decir que me gustas mucho, Lyserg…_" Repitió y su rostro tomó un tono carmín intenso.

f/fb

Ese día Diethel había huido, el simple hecho de tener una relación con un hombre asustó al inglés, él no podía ser gay¡se había jurado conseguir una linda novia, pero… realmente se había enamorado de un hombre y el hecho de que el susodicho le correspondiera era lo que más lo aterraba, por más que lo quisiera no podía estar con él ¡por díos eran dos hombres!... Claro que ahora el peliverde había madurado y le restaba importancia al asunto, incluso se arrepentía de haber huido: aún lo amaba, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

"_Len…_" Musitó mirando nostálgico desde su ventana. La luz de luna volvía al níveo más frágil y atractivo. Nuevamente la vista engañó a Lyserg mostrando el perfil de el chino en su jardín, pero no podía ser cierto: Len no podía estar allí…como lo que se vuelve 'demasiado bueno para ser real'.

* * *

Lyserg sintió como unos labios se posaban sobre los suyos y abrió lentamente sus ojos¡no podía ser cierto¡estaba ahí!... Len realmente estaba ahí. 

"_Dime… que esto… no es un sueño…_" Susurró entrecortado mientras respondía el contacto y unas cuantas gotas resbalaron por sus mejillas debido al impacto y felicidad.

"_No lo es…"_ Susurró el pelinegro sintiendo como el oji-esmeralda se aferraba más a su cuerpo.

"_¡Yo también te amo, Len!... debí decirlo desde aquel día: me habría ahorrado tanto sufrimiento…_" El inglés se levantó hasta quedar sentado y notó de reojo que la ventana estaba abierta.

"_Shh…_" Le cayó el oji-amarillo colocando un dedo sobre sus labios e inmediatamente procedió a besarlo. "_Es lo único que venía a escuchar…_" enseguida recostó al níveo nuevamente en la cama y desabotonó su camisa para poder admirarlo con más libertad.

Un leve sonrojo subió al rostro de Diethel mientras el chino besaba su cuello y con sus manos examinaba su pecho.

Un bulto comenzó a notarse bajo el pijama del inglés y Tao se encargó de deshacerse de todo aquello que estorbaba, unos minutos después admiraba a su compañero en su total magnitud. La mirada de Len examinaba al muchacho de arriba hacía abajo, ambos estaban totalmente estimulados y sus mejillas ardían de tanto enrojecer.

Lyserg no deseaba que se esfumara de nuevo y antes de despertar –ya que según él era un sueño- tomó el miembro del chino y lo estimuló hasta que estallara para que luego ingresara dentro de él.

"_Antes de que este sueño termine, quiero sentir que ambos somos uno…_" Susurró al oído de su acompañante y el pelinegro no se hizo del rogar: inmediatamente atendió la petición del ser que quería con una brava embestida que hizo gemir –más de placer que cualquier otra cosa- al inglés.

"¡AH¡_Quiero sen-tirte más de-entro de MI!_" Exclamó el oji-esmeralda embriagado de placer. Tao postergó su movimiento vaivén unos momentos más hasta que logró venirse dentro del inglés y este a su vez sobre el pecho del chino.

"_Por favor, aún no salgas…_" Musitó Lyserg con la mirada suplicante y el rostro aún rojo. Len acurrucó al chico en su pecho y con el calor de ambos cuerpos el inglés quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

La mañana llegó y la luz del sol pegó de lleno en los párpados de Diethel animándole a despertar; el muchacho talló sus ojos mientras recordó la anécdota de la noche anterior y abrió las verdes gemas de repente… no había nadie a su lado y él tenía puesto el pijama. 

"_Fue un sueño… aunque, se sintió tan real…_" Dijo apenas audible; guió su vista a la ventana y esta estaba cerrada, miró su miembro semierecto por lo que el inglés creía había sido un sueño erótico. Lyserg se acomodó sobre su almohada y descubrió que el otro lado de la cama seguía cálido… "_entonces, quizá podría..._" levantó las sabanas de repente y notó algunas –muy pequeñas- gotas de sangre.

El inglés se levantó apresurado y tomó a su espíritu acompañante.

"_¡Encuéntralo!_" Pidió y la pequeña hada entendió perfectamente la indicación guiando la punta del péndulo hacia un mapa de Londres que estaba en el escritorio. "¿_Ahí?_" Cuestionó Lyserg salió corriendo a pedir un taxi.

El corazón galopaba dentro de su cuerpo y el tiempo parecía volverse cada vez más lento…

* * *

"_¿Crees que hice lo correcto?_" Cuestionó un joven de cabellos oscuros recargado en una pared con la vista fija en el Big Ben. 

"_Te dijo que también te amaba¿o no?_" Respondió su interlocutor de cabellos café.

"_Si, pero… después de tanto tiempo… y él no estaba completamente despierto…_" Replicó el joven abriendo finalmente sus gemas amarillas.

"_No creo que permaneciera dormido todo el tiempo en el que hacías 'eso'…_" El castaño se sonrojo, no sabía como aguantó todos aquellos detalles de la noche anterior.

"_Hum…_" el chino formó una sonrisa torcida "_… de todas maneras: gracias, Yho_" dijo y el heredero Asakura solamente sonrió de la manera en que sabía hacerlo.

"_Ya viene… ¿ves?_" Comentó el chico poniéndose los audífonos "_... Creo que iré a buscar a Ana: Suerte_" Terminó y partió en busca de su prometida.

Al poco tiempo de la partida de Yho bajó el inglés apresurado de un taxi; inmediatamente las gemas esmeraldas se posaron en un joven alto y delgado de tez clara que permanecía con los brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados apoyado en la pared, así era Len… mostraba tanta tranquilidad aún cuando su corazón estuviese a punto de explotar por la rapidez con que latía.

"_Temía perderte otra vez…_" Susurró Diethel acomodándose al lado de su 'amigo'.

"_No recuerdo haber insinuado que me perderías…_" Respondió el otro sin la necesidad de abrir los ojos.

"_Es que aquella vez yo…_" Musitó y sin poder evitarlo abrazó fuertemente al pelinegro, unas pequeñas gotas resbalaron de los ojos esmeraldas.

"_Shh_" Nuevamente le calló Len apoyando su cabeza sobre el pelo verde de su interlocutor. "_El pasado ya pasó y el futuro aún no llega… sólo vive el presente…_" Dijo y se retiró un poco para poder besarlo.

La mente de Lyserg lo envió directamente al pasado, aquella tarde en el aeropuerto donde el chino le había confesado sus sentimientos…

"_Acabo de decir que me gustas mucho, Lyserg…_" Repitió Len mirándolo fijamente y su rostro tomó un tono carmín intenso. El inglés se acercó a tomarle de las manos y formó una gran sonrisa…

"_Tu también me gustas mucho, Len_" Dijo y luego con los aviones volando tras el ventanal como fondo, declaró su amor en un beso.

* * *

_Lo sé, está todo patético, pero hice el intento... decidí que desde ahora comprimiré mis ff a one-shot para no estar con el problema de las continuaciones; entonces sé que ya no podré agradecer públicamente los reviews, pero nada les cuesta dar uno y aúnque no lo ponga -aunque quien sabe- eso me motiva a seguir (claro que seguro nadie quiere que escriba, pero en fin xD)_

_De igual manera: Gracias por Leer.  
C.C (con cariño): _

_Shawan Krisvett  
_

_PD: Gracias a KyokoAsakura por la idea de un Len x Lys, creo no dejé review pero si lees esto, ya sabes n.nU _


End file.
